Obsession
by CeliaEquus
Summary: Steve becomes obsessed over the idea of making Agent Coulson his Omega, and will do anything necessary - as long as it's covert - to make that happen. Capsicoul Omega verse, based on a Capkink prompt. Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this. Contains dubious consent, due to the nature of Omega heats.


"Obsession"

When Steve Rogers wakes up, it's to an elaborate – and not very detailed – play, with him in the lead role, and no script. The charade is easy to see through, and Steve is out in New York City of the future, with a dizzying array of sights, sounds, and scents.

And before he can work out what's up and what's down, he's being bundled into a small apartment. Temporary, they say. Steve doesn't know about that; at least he's in Brooklyn, or what's supposed to be Brooklyn. Some of it's the same; then again, nothing's the same anymore.

SHIELD wants to acclimate him. Get him used to being awake after seventy years on the ice. Don't they know that it feels like he was taking that plane down just yesterday? He doesn't need to be kept away from Omegas. Try telling that to the docs. Of course he's got control over his own mind. His body hasn't aged, either. And if it has, he can suppress any biological urges by himself. He doesn't need to be confined just because he's an unbonded Alpha. So he pushes and pushes, until Director Fury finally sends along one of his best. Or it could be because Steve's finally required, and they need someone to bring him in. It sounds like a great plan; start with one Omega, and then build his way up.

It would be great, if Steve didn't want to ravish this particular Omega on sight.

"Captain Rogers, I'm Agent Phil Coulson, and I'm here to take you to SHIELD. Will you come with me, please?"

Gladly, Steve wants to say. He takes in the agent's appearance; perfectly cut suit, immaculate, military bearing, calm expression. Everything about him screams to be taken apart until he can only think of one person, the Alpha buried deep inside him, in heat, out of heat. And that Alpha will be Steve Rogers.

Instead of voicing his thoughts, Steve holds out his hand. Agent Coulson shakes it, blushing, and Steve knows that this will be a piece of cake.

"Pleased to meet you, Phil," Steve says, just the edge of a purr in his voice.

"Uh, we'd better keep this professional, Captain," Phil says. Steve hides his disappointment.

"For now," he murmurs. Phil's eyes widen, but he regains his composure like lightning, and Steve locks the door behind him. He follows the Omega (he'll be _his_ Omega) to the rooftop, where a cross between a helicopter and a plane sits, waiting for them. Steve doesn't like flying, but if it's with this agent, he won't mind at all.

So he lets Phil show him footage of Steve's potential team-mates, lets Phil run his mouth off, and appears aloof enough to throw the Omega off guard. Coming on strong probably wouldn't be the best, strategically. He decides that playing hard-to-get, the forbidden fruit, is more likely to work. Bring the agent to him.

Until… the cards.

"Guess he never did get you to sign them," Fury says.

Steve's inner Alpha screams in frustration. His Omega is dead. Loki will pay. They'll all pay for this. And afterwards, Steve is going to see Phil's body, and try to breathe life back into him. Whatever he has to do to get his Omega back.

Because he isn't really Steve's Omega. They never had that chance. But damned if Steve isn't going to do everything in his power to change that.

* * *

"I've brought you all here because the doctors are confident that he'll make a full recovery," the director says, and then leaves them. Steve knows the others only have their suspicions, but he knows that scent. He can smell it over the hospital's chemicals, over everyone else. It's Phil.

"Well, if it isn't Lazarus Two-Point-Oh," Stark says when they enter the room. Steve gazes at Phil. No other Omega he's interacted with has erased the memory of this one. When he couldn't find the agent's body afterwards, and was denied access, he nearly tore up his apartment in anger. Now that he knows why, he can almost forgive SHIELD for the deception. They brought his Omega back to life. Now all Steve has to do is start laying the trap.

Then Phil will belong to him.

"It's good to see you awake, Agent Coulson," Steve says. Instead of touching the agent's hand, however, he squeezes the Omega's shoulder, index finger lingering over the bonding gland. Phase one of conditioning Phil will be to get him used to Steve's touch. Then his body will surrender without a second thought. Phase two will be to condition Phil's mind. Steve won't take him unwillingly. His Omega must be happy. Flowers, candies, trinkets, letters. Anonymous gifts, but Steve will leave clues. And when Phil's heat finally comes…

The Avengers stay until the end of visiting hours. If Steve and Phil were already bonded, he could argue his case to stay. Unfortunately, that will have to wait. If Steve has his way, the only reason Phil will be a patient in a hospital ever again will be to give birth. With that pleasing thought in mind, he returns home.

Eagerness will give the game away. So, after Thor takes Loki back to Asgard, and the team splits up for the time being, Steve only visits Phil a couple of times a week. He vows to get Phil new mint condition trading cards and sign them all. That's one thing he can do that doesn't have to be secret. Everything will think it's just a nice gesture, from one friend to another. No one expects Captain America to have any ulterior motives. And, if he plays it right, they won't expect Steve Rogers to have an ulterior motive, either.

* * *

"Wow," Steve says as he walks into Phil's hospital room. He noticed pretty quickly that the Omega doesn't feel entirely comfortable alone with Steve, but it can't be avoided today. Barton's counselling session changed, and Steve reassured him that it was fine. He'll keep Phil company until Barton can get to the hospital.

"Good morning, Captain Rogers," Phil says, struggling to sit up in bed. He's been getting better, but he probably wasn't expecting Steve to be the only one there. Steve rushes forward, and places a hand at Phil's back while he fluffs up the pillows. That done, he lets his hand linger, before backing off.

"That's a lot of flowers," Steve says. He's not the only one sending them, but he knows for a fact that Phil's last Alpha dumped him not long before the battle of New York. Steve's torn between wanting to strangle the idiot who let Phil go, and giving him a medal for leaving him free for Steve.

"People have been generous," Phil says, and he looks around at the many vases full of blooms. Some of them are starting to die, but not the ones Steve sent. He got the best money could buy, and signed them with an artistic, archaic-style 'HC', for the Howling Commandoes. He's banking on SHIELD thinking that they're someone's initials.

"How are you doing today, Agent Coulson?" he asks.

"I'm feeling stronger, captain."

"That's good. Sure you don't need help with PT?"

"I'm getting there," Phil replies. "SHIELD provides excellent health care."

"Working for SHIELD almost got you killed," Steve says. Phil frowns.

"It's my job," he says. "Someone has to do it. Is it because I'm an Omega? You think I shouldn't be doing an 'Alpha's work'?"

This isn't going well. "Of course that's not it, Agent Coulson. I'm concerned, that's all. I like you, and I don't like that you're laid up in hospital."

Phil grins wryly, and shrugs. He winces slightly, no doubt having tugged at his wound, but Steve's seen for himself that it's healing. Nevertheless, he steps forward, reaching out for it. He stops when Phil freezes, and drops his hand, apologising.

"Your concern is unnecessary, captain," he says. "You've been extraordinarily attentive, more than I deserve, considering how we…"

"How we?" Steve prompts, wondering what Phil's talking about.

"Well, when we were on the Quinjet, and I said that I'd watched you while you were sleeping," Phil says. His cheeks turn an attractive red. "Not one of my best moments. I can't seem to stop embarrassing myself in front of you. Coming on too strong…"

"No!" Steve says. He's relieved; Phil's been worried about his own behaviour, and not Steve's. "You're still hung up on that? I've forgotten about it." When Phil's expression falls, he curses himself. "I mean, I was nervous, too. What does a guy like me have to offer you— offer SHIELD?" This has been his one worry. "I'm just a guy who grew up too quickly, who now has to adapt to a fast-paced world. Half the time, I'm not even sure I'm doing things right."

"Hey," Phil says, and he holds out his hand. Steve wants to catch it, but Phil quickly pulls back. "Just… I'm sure you're doing fine. You've got a support network in place, and you're smart. You'll figure it out. Meanwhile, just… be yourself. You seem like a genuinely nice guy, without prejudices. Except where bullies are concerned, but then all bullies deserve what's coming to them."

It seems like he's speaking from experience, and Steve has this urge to find out who bullied Phil and choke the life out of them. He doesn't let any of this show, not wanting to alarm his Omega. Instead, Steve hikes his hip up on the edge of the bed, near Phil's feet, and leads him into an innocent conversation about anything he can think of. Barton will be here soon. Steve doesn't need the archer getting suspicious about him. He's already had strange looks from Romanov.

* * *

After Phil gets out of hospital, Steve helps him move the remaining flowers, the cards, and other gifts to the agent's apartment. It gives him the perfect opportunity to scope out the place. He'll visit just often enough to determine when Phil's heat is going to hit, the most essential part of the plan. He notes any potential escapes, hiding places, and comfortable furniture begging to be desecrated. He leaves his scent in key places, and rubs the inside of his wrists against some of the clothes and linen that he finds while Phil is settling in.

"It was nice of you to help me," Phil says when he sees Steve to the door. "You shouldn't feel obliged. I… I've heard that you're trying to find replacement cards?"

Steve nods. He made sure that that news would reach Phil, so it would be less of a surprise, and throw suspicion off him. "I want the best for you. It's taking awhile, that's all." In truth, he's only waiting on one more, and it'll be delivered well before Phil's heat. He'll get a proper case for them all, in case someone questions why he doesn't give them to Phil right away.

"You don't need to do that," Phil says, and he rubs the back of his neck. It releases more of his subtle aroma to Steve's super senses, and he inwardly moans. He'll need to jerk off when he gets home.

"It's a pleasure," he says. He's aware that his voice comes out lower than usual, but that's not important. What _is_ important is that flush going to the tips of Phil's ears.

If the Omega doesn't have a crush on him, Steve will eat his shield.

* * *

For some reason, Steve and Stark have become sort-of-friends. They don't talk about Howard; that's clearly a sore point. But they talk about other things, and Stark sometimes directs Steve to a more credible source of information. He also has Pepper – Stark's Alpha – advise him in monetary matters. She's a swell dame, although sometimes Steve wonders why she lets Stark get so mouthy. Not that Steve's ever been one for suppressing a person's personality, and he's sure Stark must be a wild Omega when in heat. Steve's goal is to tap that side of Phil, hidden somewhere beneath the layers of his suits.

Now that Phil is back at work, Stark gets gossip from people at SHIELD, and even hacks into the cameras in Phil's office from time to time. Steve hopes that Phil's apartment isn't bugged. The thought of anyone interrupting them because they think that Steve has ill intentions makes his teeth grind.

"…still think it's creepy, how personal this stuff's getting," Stark continues.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Bed sheets in Agent's favourite colour," Stark says. "_Bed sheets_, Cap."

"Linen's practical, though," Steve says. "I've seen Agent Coulson's place. He does use bed sheets, Stark."

He can virtually hear Stark's eye-roll. "At least I gave him a portable tox-screening device to use on the boxes of chocolate. Brucey helped me with the design, so you can't get better than that."

"How is Dr. Banner?" Steve asks, steering the conversation in a safer direction. The last thing he needs is everyone comparing notes and realising who's sending Phil the courting gifts.

At least he knows they've been well received. Phil shares the candy, keeps the flowers until they're wilting, and Steve has seen the cards tucked behind the clock on the mantelpiece in Phil's living room. The bed sheets were a bold move, but Steve saw them, knew they were the perfect colour, and used cash so that the purchase couldn't be easily traced to him. He'd bought Phil a teddy bear, a ring box with a miniature Empire State Building on top, and a few other little things. He was sending a tie today, the same colour as the linen.

Of course, the linen was also for practical purposes. Phil's heat was due in the next few days. He'd been complaining that he needed new sheets. There was a ninety or so percent chance that he would use the ones Steve had bought him. They would bond on those sheets. What could be more intimate than that?

Steve listens as Stark continues to prattle on, giving him enough attention to participate in the conversation, but still allowing himself to imagine what that day will be like.

* * *

Staking out the apartment turns out to be a good idea. From across the road, Steve notices Phil's flushed face as he closes both layers of scent-blocking curtains. Steve walks over, climbs the stairs, and goes straight to Phil's apartment. As he nears the front door, the scent of an Omega in heat becomes stronger. He knocks, hears Phil curse, and wipes off his amused grin a second before the door opens.

"C-Captain Rogers," Phil says. Steve affects dismay.

"I… Are you in heat?" he asks. Phil nods. "And you're all alone?"

"Yes."

"…Have you done this before? Alone?"

"It's… been awhile." Steve certainly knows that. "Maybe you should come back next week—"

"Or I could help you," Steve says. He shifts slowly from concerned friend to potential mate, with each step into the apartment. He closes the door, and backs Phil up against the wall.

"Th-that's not necessary, capt—"

"But I want to," Steve whispers. He boxes Phil in between his hands, loving how the agent's eyes go from fear to want and back again. Desire starts to linger, and Steve lowers his head, brushing his nose against Phil's. Once only desire remains – once the Omega's scent amplifies – Steve tilts his head and plunders Phil's mouth. He follows instinct, lowering his hands to Phil's sides, and suddenly gripping them when Phil begins to fight. When he realises that the Omega merely wants to dominate the kiss, he allows him a few moments of free reign. Then he pulls back, retreats a few paces. Phil's erection is obvious, his eyes are dark, and he lists forward.

"Steve," he whines. That's it. That's what he's been waiting to hear.

"Strip, and go to your bedroom," Steve says. Phil nods, and begins to walk to his bedroom. "I said strip! Take off your clothes, and _then_ go to the bedroom." After this, Phil's coming home with him, so there's no point in referring to this place as Phil's any longer.

Steve tears his eyes away from the Omega's still form, and locks the door securely. He gives Phil plenty of time to obey; but when Steve turns around, the agent hasn't moved.

"I… I don't think we should do this," Phil says. "It's not pro—"

"Not one word about whether or not it's professional, Phil," Steve says. "I'm an Alpha, you're an Omega. You're in heat, and you need me. You _want_ me." Phil still seems uncertain, so Steve plays his trump card. "Is this about your secret admirer? You want him, not me?"

"It feels… wrong, to do this with you, when I'm being courted by someone else," Phil says.

"What makes you think that I'm not your HC?" Steve says. Phil's eyes widen. "You know the military group I was part of?"

"The Howling Commandoes? Of course I do. I…" His eyes widen further when the implications hit home. "But…"

"And I've been leaving my scent around this place," Steve says, stepping closer again. "Leaving my scent on _you_." He withdraws the last present from his pocket. "Recognise the writing?"

On the label, Steve has signed in the usual fashion. Phil starts trembling, and Steve pulls him close, and nuzzles the skin of his neck.

"You're mine already," he says softly. "Don't deny me anymore, Phil. My Omega."

Phil looks up at him, their gazes meeting, and mouths wordlessly. "Ah…"

Sick of waiting, Steve puts the gift on the hall table, and lifts Phil into his arms. The agent automatically wraps his legs around Steve, who then carries him through to the bedroom. Sure enough, the new sheets are on the bed. His arousal increasing, Steve throws Phil onto it, and starts to undress himself. Dazed, Phil copies him, although he's much slower. By the time Steve is naked, Phil is halfway there, only his pyjama bottoms and underpants to go. Steve climbs onto the bed in front of him, and pulls the rest of it off.

The first thing he notices is Phil's dripping wet hole. It makes Steve's mouth water. He bends his head, and takes a deep breath. Heaven. He can't help but taste for himself. Phil cries out, and Steve holds his hips down so that he can keep feasting on his mate's slick. He knows that an orgasm will calm the Omega down. Then Steve can take his time, and draw out Phil's pleasure. The happier he is, the higher the chance of conception. And neither of them is leaving this bed until that happens.

"Steve," Phil whines again. His body undulates beneath Steve's hands. "Please…"

Steve ignores him, tongue delving further. He gently bites the rim of Phil's passage while stroking a finger up his erection, and gulps down the resulting gush as the agent reaches his climax. Steve grins, and keeps licking until Phil pushes his head away. He uses the corner of a sheet to wipe his face, and then crawls up to hover over his Omega.

"Mine," he whispers. Phil swallows.

"We don't have to—"

Steve presses a finger to Phil's lips. "Since I woke up, you're the only thing I've been sure about. You call me a hero, give me a reason to fight, and you don't push me." He dropped his voice, as the swooping in his stomach tells him that he's actually developing feelings for this man. "And I've wanted you since the moment I saw you."

"There's… in the bedside table—"

"Don't need lube," Steve says, running his finger through the liquid still spilling out of the Omega.

"I didn't mean… there's a box of—"

"Don't need condoms, either. I'm clean, and I know you're clean. I checked your records."

"You did what?" Phil gapes, and then shakes his head. "That's not what I mean—"

Steve knows what he means, and it's time to get Phil's mind off the idea. So he takes Phil's cock in hand and begins to stroke up and down. It's enough of a distraction. Phil's hips buck upwards, brushing their hard-ons together, and Steve clamps his hands around quivering thighs. He should take Phil from behind, but it'll be much more fun to watch him fall apart, and more comfortable for Phil while Steve keeps him pinned down afterwards. So he lines them up, barely pressing inside, and leans over his trapped Omega, who's now forgotten what they were talking about. Steve swivels his hips, dipping in and out in little bits, until Phil is relaxed. That's when he strikes, thrusting all the way down. Phil is remarkably quiet; his only vocal reaction is a long, low 'Haaa'. His chest arches up as he throws his head back, and Steve has a brief fantasy of Phil feeding their young ones.

"Oh, shit!" Phil hisses when Steve immediately attacks his left nipple. Steve hums, amused and content, and suckles through a flurry of curses. It eventually breaks through his mind that Phil is begging for him to 'Move, goddamnit', so he obliges. He withdraws most of the way, and then surges back in. Now more interested in Phil's runaway mouth, he swallows each moan. He thrusts through the hot, wet, _so-damn-tight_. He puts a bit more power behind each movement. Phil's legs wrap around his lower back, and his nails dig into Steve's shoulders.

After that, Steve loses it a little. He explores Phil's mouth, his nipples, the skin of his neck, the curves of his ears. His hands touch every inch of skin they can reach, and he bends his Omega in two the closer they get to the end. His knot begins to form as Phil's scent multiplies.

"You're gonna be mine," Steve says. He's pretty sure that Phil's expression isn't one of alarm. Even if it is, they've gone too far. Phil needs an Alpha, and Steve is the only one here. Once the knot takes, there's nothing they'll be able to do. Phil will have to accept him. Steve can't wait. He lowers his mouth to Phil's left ear. "You gonna come on my knot, my little Omega?" Phil whimpers. Steve takes hold of his erection again, still sticky from the earlier orgasm, and squeezes carefully. He feels the moment Phil is about to come, and whispers again. "Come on, baby. Then we can be together forever."

His wheedling has the desired effect. Phil's entire body tenses, and Steve clamps down on the agent's neck, teeth sinking in and breaking the skin. His blood tastes like triumph. Steve's knot ties them together, and euphoria rocks through him as he fills his Omega – _finally_ his Omega – with enough seed to knock him up ten times over. Just one baby will be enough, though the smug Alpha lurking inside says 'The more, the merrier'.

When Steve finally lets go, he raises his head and examines Phil's face. His hair is all over the place, some of it pasted down with sweat. His cheeks are red and his eyes bright. Tears have leaked down the sides of his face. Steve happily licks them up, leaving behind some traces of red. Perspiration dots Phil's hairline and drips down his neck. Lifting himself further, Steve notes the scratch and bite marks all over Phil's chest and collarbone, concentrated around the nipples – in time, they'll swell with milk – and the bonding site. The gland is broken, and still secreting blood and pheromone-laden oil.

"You look so pretty like this," Steve remarks. He strokes the bruised flesh, as if Phil needs a reminder of who he belongs to. "You've dreamed about this all your life, haven't you? Yes." He nods, not giving Phil a chance to reply. "All mine."

He reaches out and grabs one of the pillows, with a case that matches the sheets. He uses it to prop up Phil's hips, even though Steve is far from ready to pull out. His knot is still going strong, and he rocks into each spurt, working as much semen as he can into his little Omega.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Phil says. His voice is somewhat hoarse, which Steve can understand. If it wasn't for the super soldier serum, his ears would still be ringing. "From the beginning."

"I didn't want you to think I was too eager," Steve says, and he lies back on top of his Omega. "Did it hurt when I pretended to be indifferent? I'm sorry. If I'd known what was going to happen, I would have made my intentions clear much sooner." He shrugged, and gave Phil a chaste kiss. "You seem independent, and you're well-respected. I didn't want to shame you by publicly staking my claim so early. Now everyone will know you're mine. Your body will scream it."

Phil shook his head. "But… why me? Is it because I'm the first Omega you interacted with after you came out of the ice? I know I was the first…"

It's partly that, but Phil clearly needs reassurance more than he needs the full truth. "There have been opportunities to claim other Omegas. But who am I knot-deep inside right now? I chose you, Phil. My Phil." He kisses him again, longer this time.

* * *

Even though Phil's scent changes by the second time, Steve doesn't let him leave the bed until he's desperate to go to the bathroom.

"Don't lock yourself in there," Steve says as Phil goes to close the door. "If anything happened to you, I'd hate it if I couldn't get in there to save you." He doesn't say anything about failing Phil on the Helicarrier; he doesn't have to. Phil nods, and Steve uses the opportunity to grab some food and drink from the kitchen. They'll both need the energy. Steve, because his metabolism is so high. Phil, because Steve doesn't want him passing out mid-knotting. Not too often, anyway.

Breeding him into unconsciousness is actually a damn effective way of making sure that Phil doesn't leave the bed any more than strictly necessary. Steve keeps him fed and hydrated, and even bathes him on the third morning, giving the sheets time to dry out. Phil accepts it like a good Omega, letting his Alpha take care of him, stroke his belly, taste every part of his body, and he rides Steve when he's in the strongest throes of heat.

Steve's presence keeps it going for nearly a whole week. Most heats take three or four days. It's no wonder that, when it's finally over, Phil allows Steve to take him once more, before shoving him off the minute the knot comes free.

"I won't be able to walk," he complains. Steve smirks into the flesh between Phil's shoulder-blades, and tightens his grip so that his Omega can't escape the cuddle. "Captain, please—"

"I'm your Alpha. Use my name, Phil."

"Steve… Steve, I need to go to the bathroom. Then I need to call work and tell them—"

"That you can't go on fieldwork for the next nine months, and that you'll need to go on maternity leave," Steve says. It isn't a question. Phil pauses, and then peers over his shoulder. Steve looks back, deadly serious. "I'm not letting you risk our pups, sweetheart."

He rubs Phil's stomach again, and pictures how gorgeous his Omega will look when he's round and full. Phil exhales unsteadily.

"Don't think I'm mad," he said. "But I would have preferred to have more say in this."

Steve stills his hand movements, and stares at Phil. "You don't want me?"

"What?" Phil looks so surprised that it allays his fear. "Steve…" He twists around, and cups Steve's face. "How could anyone not want you? I just… feel that I haven't been given a choice in the matter, and I hate that feeling. It's always spelled trouble for me."

Relaxing, Steve pulls Phil back so that he's lying flush across Steve's body. "I'm here. I've got you. I won't let anything – or anyone – hurt you."

This causes all the lingering tension to drain out of Phil. They canoodle for a few more minutes, before Phil struggles out of bed. But after he's finished, he comes straight back to where he belongs:

His Alpha's arms.

* * *

Neither of their apartments are big enough for a growing family, and their family will definitely grow. Steve insists on marrying Phil – the final part of his plan to snare and keep his delightful mate – and convinces Phil to take his surname. And so Steve and Phil Rogers go house-hunting, and find the perfect place to raise a family. It's away from any of the usual spots chosen for hero vs villain battles, in a nice neighbourhood, with plenty of room for more children. Phil eyes him askance when Steve insists on a house with at least four bedrooms. They'll either upgrade, extend, or double up the children's rooms when necessary. He has it all worked out.

"Steve, I can help," Phil says as Steve assembles the king-sized bed. He's hovering at the doorway, and there's a small bump where the twins are growing. Steve knew there was more than one; early scans confirmed his suspicion.

"I don't want to take the risk," he says.

"It's not a risk. My body knows what it can take."

"Phil—"

"It's my…" Phil looks frustrated, bouncing on his heels. "It's my nesting urge. I can't help it. I need to do something or I'll go spare. I think that's slightly more dangerous for the children, don't you?"

Steve looks around for something. "Okay. The bedside tables are mostly assembled. They just need the doors to be attached, and the doors need handles. Everything's there. Will that be okay?"

Phil rolls his eyes. "Yes, Steve. I'm sure I can handle that. No pun intended."

Steve grins anyway, but watches with a sharp eye as Phil kneels in front of his bedside table and picks up a screwdriver. After a few seconds, he goes back to tightening a bolt at the foot of the bed frame, every sense on alert.

Phil manages just fine. After Steve finishes the bed and slides the new mattress into place, they tuck in the sheets together, and Steve rewards Phil with a kiss afterwards.

Over the course of a month, they get the house together. Others help when they can; SHIELD agents, Avengers, friends. The Alphas, even the bonded ones, know to keep their hands off Phil unless Steve is watching. He trusts them; it's just instinct telling him to protect his mate. It wears off as the months pass, and Steve comes to trust their friends and colleagues with his Omega. He stakes his claim in the bedroom after they've gone, and that settles both of them.

Then, on the anniversary of the day they met, Steve wakes to Phil moaning in pain, the bed growing wet with a clear liquid that isn't arousal.

"Not a false alarm," Phil says through clenched teeth. "Help me walk around."

"We need to get you to a hospital," Steve says. He jumps off the bed and starts throwing things together. He drags the overnight bag, already packed, out of the wardrobe.

"No, Steve, not yet," Phil says, and he sits up. Steve runs to his side as Phil swings his legs over the side of the bed.

"Phil, stay where you are!"

"It'll take forever after we get there," he says. "I'll be lying down for hours. I need to get gravity working in my favour. The further along I am by the time we get there, the faster it'll be. Don't you want to see our kids as soon as possible?"

Steve is torn, and bites his lip. "Yes, but…"

Phil sighs, and struggles to his feet. Steve has no choice but to support him, and help him walk around.

"If you're really worried," Phil says, "then get Bruce. But I don't intend to sit around forever. Trust me, Steve."

He does. He has to. Steve fell in love with his Omega long ago. After Phil's heat finished, Steve spent as much time with him as he could, becoming more and more fascinated with his mate. He still learns something new every day, even if it's just the tiniest thing, from a throwaway comment or a reaction to something on the TV.

So he helps Phil walk around the room, get cleaned and dressed, and go downstairs. He feeds his Omega, walks him around some more, and eventually calls Bruce.

Sometime after lunch, Bruce confirms that Phil is far enough along to justify calling an ambulance. Steve goes with Phil, and Bruce follows in his car.

By that evening, Victoria and Nicholas have been born, and Steve's gaze is fixated on the sight of his Omega feeding their children. Alpha pride is constantly swelling inside of him, and there's a lump in his throat. After Phil finishes with Victoria, Steve takes his little girl into his arms. She has Phil's dark brown hair, and something about her face reminds Steve of his mom, in the pictures she used to show him. Nicholas definitely takes after his father, right down to the blond hair and tiny, but strong, fists. They've both been declared healthy, which was Steve's main concern. If they'd inherited any of the problems he'd been born with… But modern medicine would have taken care of that.

No. Two beautiful children, one beautiful Omega husband; Steve is the luckiest Alpha in the world at this moment.

There's a knock at the door, and a nurse pokes his head in.

"You have visitors," he says.

"Just a minute," Phil says. Steve places the babies in their rolling beds, and helps Phil do up the front of his hospital gown. "Okay."

After that, it's a steady stream of their friends. Only four are allowed at a time, so they take it in turns. Superheroes and their friends, SHIELD personnel; the usual gang. Only family are allowed to touch the babies for the first week, until the babies have bonded with them. But Steve is more than happy to show off his progeny, perched on the edge of Phil's bed, with a baby in each arm.

"Of course you named your babies in honour of today," Hill says, but she's smiling. "Both names mean 'victory', don't they?"

"It's the first anniversary of Loki being defeated," Steve mumbles, and he nuzzles the top of Victoria's head. That was a busy day. "We were hoping they'd be born on their due date."

"They're Phil's kids. They were always going to be born on their due date."

Later, after Phil has fallen asleep and the babies are back in the nursery, Agent Romanov returns.

"I wasn't sure about you," she says, loudly enough for Steve to hear, but not to wake Phil up. "Right from the start, I thought you were too friendly and too attached, even when you were pretending not to be. When I found out that you bonded with Phil, it all made sense. The gifts, and the attention, and the strategic visits. I couldn't do anything about it then, but I could now. But…" She tilts her head, eyes narrowing. "I don't think I will. I'm not afraid of you; and I'm pretty sure that if I shared my suspicions with everyone else, they'd do everything in their power to get him away from you. But I think he's just as attached to you now as you are to him."

He can hardly speak for the terror choking him. The thought that someone could tear him away from his mate leaves him without words. Some of that must show on his face, because her tone softens.

"You love him, don't you?" she asks.

"More than anything," Steve chokes out. "Oh God, Natasha. Please don't take him away from me. He's mine… and I'm his. If I lose him, I swear I'll die. The serum can't save a broken heart."

She nods, and glances at Phil. "Hurt him in any way, and you won't have time to learn from your mistakes."

She's nearly at the door when Steve speaks. "If he hurts me, who's going to be my avenger?"

Romanov's lips lift at the edges. "I can't see him doing that. Can you?"

Then she leaves. Steve sighs, still on edge, and curls up on the bed beside his mate. He rubs his nose behind Phil's ear, and inhaling the scent calms him. They have some time, of course; after birth, it will be at least six months before Phil goes into another heat.

To be on the safe side, Steve will breed his Omega on the very first day.

"You'll never leave me," he murmurs, and presses a kiss to Phil's neck. "Never."

"Course I won't," Phil says sleepily, and Steve freezes. How much did he hear? "I love you, too. Now go to sleep, sweetheart."

"…Phil? You don't hate me, do you?"

"Didn't you hear me?" he says. "I love you. I… I admit, sometimes you were so intense that… saying that I was uncomfortable would be an understatement. I guess it… scared me. Sometimes. And it all seemed so unreal. The pain of child labour has definitely assured me that this has actually happened, and it wasn't all a dream." He laughs softly. "But you've looked after me. I never wanted to go through pregnancy," Steve buries his face in Phil's hospital gown, "but I wouldn't trade any of this for the world. Okay?" Steve nods, still horrified that his Omega had suffered. "We wouldn't be here if you didn't push for this, so I'm not mad. Just… you've got me now. Don't forget that. You don't have to win me when I'm already yours."

"And I'm yours," Steve says.

"Yeah," Phil replies, and he kisses the top of Steve's head. "You're all mine."

* * *

**Based on a prompt on CapKink, now on Dreamwidth. The request was for a fic where Steve is the one who's obsessed over Phil, not the other way around. Omega verse was especially requested; to quote the prompt, "because omega Phil is cute". The words 'creepy' and 'fluffy' were also used.**

**Anyway. Thoughts? This kind of got out of hand, and I don't write in present tense all that often, so I apologise for any inconsistencies. I proofread my stories before I post, but I'm not infallible. Unfortunately.**


End file.
